Déjame entrar
by Ellistriel
Summary: Por un momento Wanda pensó que todo estaba bien, que con el tiempo quizás podría ayudar a Bucky e incluso lograr ver a James emerger desde lo más profundo, pero en un instante todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaron. Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2.0: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

 **Déjame entrar**

* * *

 **I**

Cuando Bucky abrió los ojos se encontró recostado en una cama y conectado a una variada cantidad de instrumental médico. Se sentía extrañamente calmado a pesar que tenía claro que su último recuerdo era haber entrado en la cámara criogénica por voluntad propia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿El estar despierto significaba que habían logrado eliminar la posibilidad de que alguien lo controlara? No se sintió invadido por la ansiedad o la angustia ante estas interrogantes, su mente se encontraba aletargada, seguramente a causa de alguna droga.

―¿Bucky?

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Steve y giró el rostro en su dirección. No se encontró con una expresión reconfortante en el semblante de su amigo, al contrario, el Capitán América se veía sumamente preocupado.

―¿Por qué estoy fuera de la cámara? ―preguntó, algo debía de haber ocurrido, si fueran buenas noticias los expresivos ojos de Steve ya lo hubieran delatado.

―Tuviste una reacción en la cámara, trataron de estabilizarte por varias horas, pero no hubo forma de mantenerte en criogenia.

Steve continuó explicando cómo luego de sólo tres meses en la cámara sus signos vitales comenzaron a disminuir en forma alarmante y no hubo otra opción que descongelarlo para que los científicos y doctores de Wakanda le atendieran. Su estado actual era estable, aunque nadie quería arriesgarse a exponerlo nuevamente al proceso criogénico, al menos no hasta que comprendieran qué había ocasionado esa reacción adversa.

―Cuando me avisaron vine de inmediato ―prosiguió Steve con tristeza, comprendía las razones de su amigo para haber tomado la decisión de aislarse, el tampoco desearía exponer al mundo al Soldado de Invierno―. Sé que esto no es lo que querías.

―¿Por qué falló? ―preguntó Bucky en voz baja, incapaz de comprender cómo su cuerpo se debilitó tanto ante un proceso al que había estado expuesto en múltiples ocasiones.

―Tienen la teoría de que en esta ocasión llevabas demasiado tiempo fuera o que al ser un proceso menos agresivo tu organismo no supo manejarlo ―Steve sabía que eso no reconfortaría a Bucky, pero tampoco tenía respuestas claras―. Hay una opción… ―soltó sin pensar y ganó toda la atención de su amigo―. Lo estuve conversando con Wanda estos últimos meses, podríamos tratar de usar sus poderes.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó confundido. Recordaba a Wanda, no cruzó más de un par de palabras con ella previo a la batalla en el aeropuerto, pero pensaba que sus habilidades eran meramente telekinéticas.

―Cuando la conocimos no éramos aliados, como tú ella también fue parte de un proyecto de HYDRA.

Los poderes de la Bruja Escarlata eran sin duda difíciles de explicar, pero Steve hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dar a comprender que quizás ella podía tratar de adentrarse en su mente y liberarlo de la presencia del Soldado. Bucky no saltó de emoción ante la oportunidad, si bien en un primer momento sintió algo de empatía por la historia de Wanda, esta desapareció rápidamente cuando se percató que Steve estaba ofreciéndole que alguien que manipulaba el temor de las personas entraría en su cabeza.

―Piénsalo, Buck ―pidió Steve con sinceridad―. Si no funciona puedes regresar a la cámara de criogenia cuando los médicos consideren que sea seguro.

 **II**

Para Wanda los recuerdos de Bucky eran asombrosos, sabía que no se encontraba dentro de la mente de él para deleitarse con un mundo tan diferente al que ella vivía, pero le era imposible no sentirse hechizada con los recuerdos de James. No podía asegurar que sería capaz de ayudarlo, incluso no tenía idea si su presencia ocasionaría más daños, pero Steve insistió tanto que finalmente cedió a pesar de lo insegura que se sentía usando sus dones para lo contrario a lo que los había utilizado antes.

Quebrar el espíritu era algo sencillo para ella, sólo debía sacar a flote los miedos y secretos más oscuros de la persona, pero fortalecer la mente era algo completamente diferente y que jamás había intentado antes.

―¿Estás esperando a alguien?

La pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa, reconocía baste bien la voz. Cada vez que ingresaba en la cabeza de Bucky era recibida a los pocos minutos por el sargento Barnes que no perdía la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella.

―Ya no ―replicó sonriéndole. Le era imposible no sentirse atraída por la carismática sonrisa del hombre, el uniforme que le quedaba perfecto y las frases halagadoras que solía bridarle mientras más tiempo pasaban.

―Sargento James Barnes ―se presentó, sintiendo que sus avances serían bienvenidos.

Wanda había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces él se había introducido orgulloso de su rango. Las primeras palabras que intercambiaban no siempre eran iguales en cada visita, pero jamás había dejado de lado que formaba parte del ejército. Era tan diferente al Bucky actual; expresivo, atento, divertido y sin dudas seductor, ella dudaba mucho que pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar esas características.

«No es para eso que estás aquí» se reprendió mentalmente. Bucky nunca mencionó el deseo de volver a ser el hombre que fue en los años cuarenta, lo único que quería era borrar cualquier rastro de control que HYDRA hubiera dejado en él. Y sin importar cuantas veces se adentrara en su mente, Wanda aún no encontraba una manera de ayudarlo, hasta ese momento lo único que encontraba al navegar sus recuerdos era a James Barnes, como si el Soldado de Invierno y las múltiples misiones que realizó se hubiera esfumado.

 **III**

Wanda abrió los ojos y alejó las manos del rostro de Bucky, cortando el flujo de energía roja con el que lograba adentrarse en su mente. Ambos se encontraban solos en la habitación que le habían asignado a él. Inicialmente Steve los acompañaba para darle a su amigo la tranquilidad de que lo detendría si llegara a salirse de control, pero con el paso de las sesiones y la ausencia de incidentes, Bucky terminó aceptando estar a solas con Wanda cuando Steve no podía acompañarlos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó ella, podía ver nuevamente el dolor en los ojos de él y la sombra de la derrota en su mirada.

―No es tu culpa ―replicó, alejándose de ella―. Él sigue ahí, puedo sentirlo.

―Podemos seguir tratando, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún efecto negativo.

―¿Qué ves cuando estás adentro? ―preguntó, casi nunca hablaba con ella luego de las sesiones, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía más cómodo e incluso ligeramente atraído hacia Wanda.

―A ti ―respondió, pero se rectificó rápido―. A James.

―¿Él sabe quién eres?

―No, esa parte de ti sigue viviendo en los años cuarenta pero no en un momento exacto ―Trató de explicar, pero ella misma no entendía a fondo cómo funcionaba la caótica mente de Bucky.

―Te gusta ―acusó Bucky, brusco, sorprendiendo a la mujer―. Es peligroso que te acerques a una ilusión, él está muerto.

―Es parte de ti ―contestó Wanda casi desafiante―. Podrías dejarlo salir.

―Podrías dejar de jugar con mi mente ―escupió las palabras mirándola fijamente―. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Lo que sea que haces dentro influye en cómo te veo aquí, es sutil, pero reconozco cuando alguien se mete con mi cerebro.

―Sólo hablamos ―se defendió, pero fue interrumpida por Bucky.

―¡Conozco a James! Yo era él, sé que no se conformaría con sólo hablar contigo ―soltó, controlando lo mejor que podía la rabia que comenzó a sentir, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que también sentía una profunda envidia. Wanda era una mujer atractiva y amable que no era capaz de esconder los sentimientos que su antiguo yo le generaba, sus ojos la delataban cada vez que trataba de buscar algo de él en la persona que era ahora.

―Sólo hablamos ―insistió firme y a la vez dolida. Era la verdad, alguna vez James trató de besarla, pero ella resistió el impulso de aceptarlo―. Es mejor que descanses, mañana seguiremos intentando.

 **IV**

James le dedicó una de sus increíbles sonrisas y ella se permitió ser arrastrada a una pista de baile que apareció de la nada y se llenó de personas moviéndose al ritmo acelerado de la alegre música. Wanda sabía que no podía continuar así, visitando la mente de Bucky sólo para poder pasar tiempo con James, sin embargo le costaba demasiado concentrarse en buscar alguna marca que le revelara cómo encontrar a la otra identidad que habitaba también el cuerpo de Bucky.

La música se tornó lenta y las luces bajaron de intensidad. Ella se acercó más al cuerpo de James y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras se movían lentamente por la pista de baile.

―A veces siento que eres lo único real ―susurró él, provocando que Wanda sintiera cómo su corazón se encogía ante las palabras.

―¿Nadie más te parece real? ―preguntó sin saber qué más decirle.

James se detuvo sin llegar a responder y la música cesó.

Wanda trató de separarse, pero los brazos de él la retenían fuertemente en su lugar.

―¿James? ―llamó a la vez que trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo consiguió que comenzara a sujetarla con más fuerza―. James, me estás lastimando ―se quejó, le costaba respirar.

Sin previo aviso él la liberó por unos instantes, pero sin perder el tiempo la lanzó al suelo y tomó por el cuello. Wanda no llegó a reaccionar debido a la impresión, sobre ella no se encontraba el carismático hombre que vivió en los años cuarenta y sirvió con orgullo al ejército americano, sino la sombra a la que tanto temía Bucky.

Los ojos del Soldado de Invierno eran impasibles, la observaban sin el menor atisbo de sentimiento, como si incluso ignorara por completo quién era ella. La mano de frío metal apretó más y Wanda comenzó a perder el conocimiento, trató en vano de liberarse, pero sus golpes eran insignificantes. Llegó a sentir como la levantaba ligeramente del suelo y luego el sonido de un hueso tronando.

 **V**

Gritó al volver a la realidad y sus poderes generaron una onda expansiva que lanzó a Bucky por los aires hasta la pared más cercana. Temblando ella su sujetó el cuello, temerosa de que algún daño se hubiera transmitido, estaba segura que lo que escuchó fue su cuello romperse.

―¿Qué pasó? ―cuestionó él confuso, poniéndose de pie sin recriminarle por el ataque.

Wanda elevó la vista y sus ojos respondieron sin que tuviera que explicarse. Bucky pudo reconocer el profundo terror, más cuando la mujer se alejó todo lo físicamente posible de él.

―Lo viste ―soltó convencido―. ¿Qué te hizo? ―se atrevió a preguntar y deseó no haberlo hecho.

No consiguió respuesta, pero las manos de Wanda no dejaban de temblar alrededor de su cuello.

―¡Nunca más vas a entrar! ―le exigió con desesperación, haciéndose una idea de qué debía de haber ocurrido―. ¿¡Me entendiste!? ―insistió acercándose de forma brusca, consiguiendo que ella se asustara aún más refugiándose en una esquina y sólo atinara a asentir con la cabeza como respuesta.

Bucky se alejó sujetando su cabeza como si eso de alguna manera permitiera que se relajase, pero en ese instante nada podía calmarlo. La angustia que había disminuido gracias a la pequeña luz de esperanza que Steve sembró en él desapareció por completo, necesitaba volver a la cámara criogénica antes que dañara a alguien realmente. Giró el rostro con dirección a la joven mujer y se sintió enfermo, era su culpa que ella hubiera tenido que ser víctima del Soldado, nunca debió permitirle que se adentrara en su mente. Avanzó hasta la puerta enfocado en que exigiría que ese mismo día se encargaran de él, pero se detuvo un momento al reconocer los sollozos ahogados proviniendo de Wanda.

―Lo siento… ―susurró con tristeza antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_ _Este ha sido un fic para_ _ **Luna (Rosie-Lun)**_ _por el amigo invisible del foro "La Torre Stark" Espero que le guste, yo al menos disfruté mucho escribirlo, aunque por momentos me preguntaba si quizás hubiera ido mejor para algo de Halloween (Como el fic que entregué para el concurso de esa fecha) pero luego de leer varias veces el pedido "WinterWitch (Bucky/Wanda) angst. Puede ser un AU de cualquier tipo, ambientado en el universo normal, lo que sea pero cargado de angst, drama, tristeza, dolor" creo que no me he alejado demasiado xD Lo hice por escenas cortas porque en realidad temo que como idea cada escena daba para expandirse a un capítulo de buen tamaño, pero no hay forma que me embarque en tener otro fic para estar pendiente en actualizar… pese a que como idea ha sido muy tentador._


End file.
